2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an average season, as 14 storms were named. There were 2 major hurricanes, one of which devastated Cape Verde as a C3. This season ended when Nicholas dissipated on November 28. Name List: * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Danny * Erika * Fred * Henri * Ida * Joaquin * Kate * Larry * Mindy * Nicholas * Odette * Peter * Rose * Sam * Teresa * Victor * Wanda . . . . . Storms Tropical Depression One A weak depression formed off the Bahamas on May 7. It moved north for a little while, before wind shear tore it apart on May 9. The remnants of the storm brought rainfall to Bermuda. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Ana Ana formed on June 6th, and hugged the east coast, bringing rainfall to the carolinas and nearby states. Ana dissolved on June 9. The remnants of Ana brought rainfall to the remainder of the east coast, causing 2 fatalities. . . . . . . Hurricane Bill An area of invest was formed on June 25, and 5 days later, Tropical Depression Three formed. It was named Bill the next day. It peaked as a high-end category 1 hurricane on July 2, before a weakening trend caused Bill to dissolve on July 4, without any impact on land. . . . . . Tropical Storm Claudette Claudette was the first of a series of three storms to impact Florida. It made landfall on the panhandle on August 4, and dissipated the next day. Claudette caused 1 fatality and $50k in damage. . . . . Hurricane Danny An area was highlighted for possible development on August 9. A depression formed on August 11, and Danny was named the next day. Just before Danny landed on the Yucatan, it underwent RI, and peaked as a C2 for landfall. It managed to maintain intensity over the penninsula, causing tons of landslides from the heavy rain. It then entered the BoC for a brief time before landing on Mexico. In total, 205 fatalities and $800 million in damage occurred. . . Tropical Storm Erika While Erika did not impact land as a named storm, after it dissipated on August 18, the remnants became part of a massive storm system that brought tons of rain to the east coast. 1 fatality is indirectly related to Erika. . . . . Tropical Storm Fred Fred formed on August 25 as a depression. It stalled in the gulf, eventually being named. It then moved inland on the panhandle on August 28 and dissolved the next day. Fred caused minimal damage. . . . Hurricane Grace Grace on the most part did not impact land, other than some winds on Bermuda. Grace formed on August 26, and dissolved on August 30. . . . . . Tropical Storm Henri Henri did not impact land. It formed on August 30 and dissolved on September 1. . . . . . Hurricane Ida A vigorous tropical wave exited the coast of Africa, and quickly gained a circulation. It was named Ida. Ida instantly underwent a period of RI. It became a C3 hurricane just as it passed over the Cape Verde Islands, becoming the deadliest hurricane to impact the Islands. It then moved out to sea, peaking as a C4. Ida then dissolved on September 26. Ida caused 141 fatalities and $2.1 billion in damage. . Hurricane Joaquin Another organized tropical wave followed Ida, and was named Joaquin on September 20. It was a sea storm that took a typical cape verde route. Joaquin's oddly low barometric pressure has sparked debate about upgrading it to a C5. The storm formed on the 20th of September and dissolved on the 29th. . . . . . Hurricane Kate Kate was a weak category 1 hurricane that did not impact land. It formed on September 28 and dissolved on October 2. . . . . . Tropical Depression Twelve A depression managed to organize while still over Africa. It moved out into the Atlantic, but began to weaken, dissolving on October 6. Its remnants brought rain to the Cape Verde islands. . . . . . Tropical Storm Larry Despite Larry being close to land, it caused no impact on land. It formed on October 12 and dissolved on October 15. Larry's remnants managed to move into the Mediterranean Sea, and become a rare Medicane. . . . . . Tropical Storm Mindy Mindy was another panhandle Storm that landed on October 21 and dissolved that day. Mindy caused 1 fatality. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Nicholas Nicholas was a very deadly and damaging TS, because of its slow motion. It tore through the caribbean, causing widespread damage, before going towards the east coast. It then made landfall near Virginia on October 28, and dissolved late that night. Nicholas caused 90 fatalities and $874 million in damage. . . . Names 14 Names were used this year. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Danny, Ida, and Nicholas were retired. They will be replaced with Declan, Izzy, and Nabeel for the 2021 Season. Name list for 2021 * Ana * Bill * Claudette * Declan * Erika * Fred * Henri * Izzy * Joaquin * Kate * Larry * Mindy * Nabeel * Odette * Peter * Rose * Sam * Teresa * Victor * Wanda Category:2015 Atlantic hurricane season